Mi mundo
by Ring.Black
Summary: Ren atraviesa una situación peculiar: su embarazo, y decide escribir en un diario lo que siente mes a mes. Serie de drabbles cortos por cada mes escrito. MPREG. Fluffy.


_Shaman King no es mío._

* * *

**Advertencia: **MPREG. (Masculine Pregnancy)

* * *

**Mi mundo**

* * *

**Once de Julio del 2003.**

**Dos meses de embarazo.**

Esto es una estupidez. Se lo dije más de diez veces a Hoto-Hoto, pero parece no escucharme. "Escribe en un diario, Ren. Será divertido y podrás desahogarte". Sí, claro, mis pelotas podrán desahogarse. Como si necesitara hacerlo aún más real; como si necesitara documentar lo anormal que soy, porque digan lo que digan, que esté engendrando un hijo, no es normal.

Maldito puercoespín idiota.

Bien, escribiré en el estúpido diario sólo porque no tengo más nada que hacer. Tal como indica el subtitulo, uno que Fausto me recomendó anotar, llevo dos meses de embarazo; dos meses de sufrimiento en donde me dediqué a comer casi tanto como Hoto y Anna; a visitar al baño mucho más seguido que a mí hermana; y dormir mucho más que Yoh. Al principio creí que estaba enfermo; era obvio que nadie esperaba que en realidad estuviera embarazado, excepto Fausto, quien me obligó a hacerme revisar y, efectivamente, hoy fue la primera ecografía para ver a _esa cosa_ que tendré que soportar por nueve meses. Claro, en caso de que decida quedármelo.

Claramente, el idiota de Hoto es el padre; llevábamos unos meses de relación y ninguno sabía que yo era un posible gestador de _cosas_ (a Usui no le gusta que lo llame así, pero a mí me importa una mierda lo que le parezca). Creo que Fausto nos explicó algo, pero no lo escuché, no me interesaba porque eso no cambiaba la situación. Estoy en total desacuerdo con continuar con esta aberración; quiero que desaparezca; que se de cuenta que es un error y se vaya; que no es posible que algo así pueda existir. Quiero despertarme un día y sentir que no fue más que una pesadilla.

Pero no.

Era imposible negarlo porque, quisiera o no, la foto que sostengo en mis manos en este momento es más real que cualquier cosa que podría tocar. Es más real que las lágrimas que escapan de mis ojos.

Estúpido diario. No volveré a escribir en él. Lo juro.

* * *

**Veinticuatro de Agosto del 2003. **

**Tres meses de embarazo. **

Horokeu insistió en ir a mirar precios de cuna. Imbécil. ¿Pueden creer que me hizo salir con treinta grados de calor a la calle sólo para ver unas malditas cunas coloreadas? Pues créanlo. Me hizo caminar horas y horas; mirar miles de vidrieras; tuve que aguantar miles de miradas de desprecio, cariño y ternura. Todos esas personas eran igual de idiotas que el imbécil que me acompaña.

Volví a hacerme un control con Fausto ya que según él, al contrario de las mujeres embarazadas, los embarazos masculinos eran más riesgosos y en vista de mi estado de ánimo y estrés, tendría que controlarme más seguido. Todo parece estar en orden, por desgracia. No, todavía no pensé lo que quiero hacer, tampoco lo hablé con Horokeu, ni mucho menos con mi familia.

Estoy jodido, lo sé.

* * *

**Nueve de Septiembre del 2003.**

**A dos días del cuarto meses de embarazo.**

¿Qué cómo sé que estoy a dos días de cumplir el cuarto mes? Fácil, porque el once fue el día ─el único día─ exacto en el que accedí a ser el pobre idiota que… bueno, recibe. Grave error. Jamás debí haber accedido. JAMÁS.

Hace una semana fuimos a la casa de mis padres. Sí, allá, en China; aun cuando me recomendaron no viajar, no podía no hacerlo. Les comuniqué la feliz noticia ─léase el sarcasmo─, incluso cuando todavía no sé qué hacer con _esa cosa_. ¿Su reacción? Me desheredaron. ¿Qué esperaba? Tenían razón de sobra para hacerlo.

Horokeu no soltó mi mano en ningún momento; la firmeza de sus ojos chispeaba con fuerza mientras se contenía de no abalanzarse sobre mi padre. Jun mantuvo hasta el final una expresión de desesperación y tristeza mezclada con ansiedad. Claramente, ya no puedo volver a ese lugar, así que, sin opciones, nos estamos alojando definitivamente en la pensión de Anna e Yoh, los cuales todavía no saben nada.

Mi vida apesta. Quiero llorar, pero no voy a darme el gusto.

* * *

**Quince de Octubre del 2003.**

**Cinco meses de embarazo. **

Parecería que hubiera sido ayer cuando me enteré que estaba en este maravilloso estado. Sí, claro, maravilloso es ver lo gordo que estoy. Maldita sea. Maldito engendro desgraciado que me hace engordar, vomitar y dormir todo el condenado día.

Estoy de mal humor. Usui me obliga a tener a la _cosa _sí o sí. Nunca lo había visto tan decidido con algo. Da miedo su actitud. Me opuse, por supuesto, y le dije que si me ofrecieran la oportunidad de deshacerme de _eso, _la tomaría. Se puso a llorar y me rogó que no lo hiciera. Me fastidio que mostrara más afecto hacia lo que estuviera creciendo dentro de mío que a mí. Me molesta que diga que lo ama porque es nuestro, porque simboliza nuestro amor. Y una mierda simboliza. Por su culpa estoy solo y desheredado, sin dinero o un lugar donde quedarme. Por su culpa estoy gordo. Por su culpa mi vida es un desastre. Por su culpa no puedo salir a la calle porque mi panza es demasiado notoria como para ser disimulada.

No sé qué hacer. Estoy desesperado y los cambios de humor me están matando. La espalda me está matando. Creo que nunca me sentí tan débil como ahora.

Estúpido Hoto imbécil, ¿dónde estás cuando necesito un abrazo?

* * *

**Veintidós de Noviembre del 2003. **

**Seis meses de embarazo. **

Necesito chocolate. Es en lo único que puedo pensar ahora y no hay nadie que pueda complacerme. Todo porque el idiota de Horo-Horo consiguió un trabajo. Estúpido imbécil desgraciado.

Decidí quedarme con el bebé. ¿Que qué cambió? Lo sentí. Sentí sus patadas rompiéndome las costillas. Sentí su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Vi como chupaba su pulgar y me informaron lo sano que está. Es un bebé; MI bebé. Lo es, es real y se quedará conmigo para siempre porque él es mío. Es una personita que tendrá lo mejor de mí y, con suerte, lo mejor de su otro padre.

Ah, sí, es un ÉL. Me hubiera gustado que fuera una ella para llamarla Jun, pero no es relevante. Horokeu se echó a llorar mientras miraba embelesado la ecografía de nuestro hijo. Fue en ese entonces que me decidí que los quería a los dos. A pesar de que Hoto sea un imbécil, presiento que va a ser un buen padre.

Nuestros amigos se enteraron de mi embarazo. Bueno, en realidad, se animaron a preguntar porque había subido tanto de peso. Par de inútiles. Todos eran igual de retrasados que Yoh, excepto Fausto y Anna, quienes ya sabían. Los demás sufrieron un entrenamiento doble por su estupidez y por llamarme gordo.

* * *

**Trece de Diciembre del 2003. **

**Siete meses de embarazo. **

Estoy nervioso. Falta muy poco para que nazca y apenas conseguimos lo básico. Todos nos han ayudado mucho, pero aun así faltan cosas y me hace sentir aún más impaciente. La espalda me duele demasiado y dormir es un infierno. Quiero que nazca, pero primero quiero que tengamos todos.

Estoy hecho un desastre.

Las golosinas se han vuelto mi menú predilecto. Comer verdura es un suplicio, al igual que llevar una dieta controlada y salir a caminar. Dormir es una odisea; incluso cuando Anna me cedió su cómoda cama, no logró conciliar el sueño correctamente. Quiero que nazca y conocerlo. Mentira. Quiero que nazca y poder dormir.

Pero a la vez no quiero que nazca. ¿Y si alguien lo lastima? ¿O si sufre? ¿O si le sucede algo y yo no estoy para él? ¿Y si me odia? Horo me dijo que mi hijo ya me ama por el simple hecho de haber decidido tenerlo y amarlo. A veces es demasiado cursi, pero pudo tranquilizarme.

Creo que, después de todo, también amo a Horo-Horo.

* * *

**Dos de Enero del 2004. **

**Ocho meses de embarazo.**

Pasé mi cumpleaños embarazado, por supuesto. Fue extraño porque, a pesar de estar más cansado de lo normal, la pasé extremadamente bien. Incluso fui despertado con besos y patadas de las personas que más amo en el mundo.

Hoy vino Jun a visitarme. Lloré en sus brazos por horas y horas. Me prometió no alejarse nunca más de mi lado y me ha conseguido un lugar donde vivir con mi familia, brindándome todo lo que me faltaba para el bebé. Está emocionada con esto de ser tía, hasta se confabuló con Pillika para malcriarlo. No me había dado cuenta de cuánta falta me hizo y lo mucho que la extrañé. Es bueno tenerla a mi lado.

Por otro lado, el día se acerca demasiado rápido. Según tengo entendido, será cesaría (¡gracias a los Grandes Espíritus!) y está programada para el diecinueve de Febrero. Fausto será mi cirujano y aceptó que Usui me acompañara en el parto. Verdaderamente, no creo que Horo tenga la valentía para enfrentarse a tal cosa, pero él asegura que sí. No pienso objetar nada, sólo que, si no cumple su palabra, sufrirá.

Últimamente soy un caramelo de persona, hasta le di las gracias a Hao cuando me pasó la sal en la cena. Luego tuve que golpearlo, por si las dudas.

* * *

**Veintiséis de Febrero del 2004.**

**Seis días con Rekeu. **

Es una locura. Miro la cuna una y otra vez sin poder creerme que un ser tan perfecto allá estado creciendo dentro de mí todos estos meses.

Hago un paneo de todo lo que viví en estos nueve meses; lo mucho que me costó adaptarme; lo mucho que me costó creerlo; lo mucho que desee conocerlo después y darle todo el amor que no creía capaz de sentir jamás. Cuando nació vi un ser perfecto. No. Vi a mi hijo iluminándome la vida; a esa persona que me cambió la vida. Me lo dieron para sostenerlo y en cuanto mi bebé me miró con sus hermosos ojos supe lo que era en verdad sentirse amado. Nunca nadie me miró con tanto amor. Él dependería de mí y sólo de mí. Bueno, también de Hoto.

Supe que se llamaría Rekeu al terminar el octavo mes, cuando estaba solo y aburrido y empecé a hacer combinaciones estúpidas con los nombres. Yo creo que le queda bastante: tiene los ojos azul oscuro y el pelo violeta claro. Representa lo mejor de Horokeu y de mí. Lo sé. Aunque tal vez sea perezoso como su otro padre porque en vez de nacer el día que tenía programado, nació un día después. Eso me preocupa.

De todas formas, ahora voy a disfrutar mi nueva y perfecta vida junto a mi hijo. Con mi mundo.

Ah, sí, y con Horokeu. Después de todo, aguantó presenciar el parto y gracias a él soy feliz.

_Adiós y gracias por acompañarme._

_Ren Tao._

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de autora:**_¡Hooooooooooooli! Awwww, al fin pude hacer mi MPREG (embarazo masculino). Días y días pensando cómo plantear esto. Y bueno, acá está. ¿No es una ternura? Sí, lo sé, sé que sí. Bueno, este fue un reto que pedí para el Foro "Yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos". _

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. _

_Besotes con cariño. _


End file.
